playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Slasher Chaos/Game Idea - Battle Realm
Ok here is another made up game idea coming from myself. This time around, its a beat em up game where the characters are battling for their freedom against a evil entity known as Essence who managed to absorb a bit of everyone's essence to obtain some of their unique abilities and powers. Each characters have their own unique moveset that are complete with a unique technique (a move where the character can use at anytime when their Will Drive has one bar) and a ultimate technique (the character's most powerful technique that will activate a cutscene and will defeat any normal foes in the area and can do heavy damage to bosses). Each characters will be classified by job classes similar to the ones from the early final fantasy games. The character must fit the job class perfectly to be entered, example: Luffy fits the pirate job class because he is actually a pirate. The gameplay will take a beat em up style game similar to the Warriors series. There will be a two player feature that will enable team techniques, some team ups will have unique named techniques that they can use. The Will Drive is the energy guage that is needed for performing Unique and Ultimate Techniques. For Unique Techniques, you just need a single bar to perform them. For Ultimate Techniques, you need a total of three bars to perform them. The Job Classes will affect the characters' stats while they are leveling and will enable characters to find rare items that only their job classes can use. The job class Unique is exclusive only for the OCs that appear in this. There are status effects in this, which are the following: Poison, Paralysis, Frozen, Negative, and Weaken. *'Poison' drains away at the characters' health. *'Paralysis' limits the characters' movement. *'Frozen' leaves the character in a block of ice unable to move and the player will must complete a QTE scene to break free. *'Negative' reverses the controls of the character. *'Weaken' makes the characters' moves do less damage and take more damage from foes' attacks. For the final rule, OCs can be entered but you must tell me about them and I have to like them somewhat. If I find anything wrong with them, I can refuse to use them. Roster There is a total of 41 playable characters. Eight of them are original characters, which seven are unlockable. Bosses Side Quests Other than the optional boss battles, there will be side quests where you must find rare key items and give them to others. Sometimes this will unlock characters and much more. DLC Missions These are exclusive missions that can be downloaded from PSN. Some feature a boss that can be unlocked as a playable character. Locations Trivia *There are Original Characters used in this game. Most of them are unlockable bosses that can be unlocked under special ways. **'Essence': The final boss and main villain of the game. He is a unique being that has the ability to absorb the essence of others and combine them with himself to gain several new abilities. His unique technique Cosmic Shock Zone is where he unleashes a powerful shockwave from his body that hurls his foes away and is capable of freezing or paralyzing them during the impact. His ultimate technique Meaning of the True Essence is where he transforms into a white energy form with white flames coming of his body and forms a Spirit Ball-like energy sphere, which he will compress into a small form and grabs it in his hand until he punches the ground to make a gigantic explosion. **'Slash': A OC based off of myself and my oldest OC of the same name. He is a sword wielding outlaw that uses a lot of moves from Final Fantasy and One Piece, which includes Zantetsuken, the secret techniques of Rokushiki, and energy barrage technique called Shin Ultima Barrage. He uses a katana called Kuroken that has a complete black blade. **'Lee Hatake': A OC belonging to LeeHatake93. He appears as a guest character in this game where he uses a arsenal of moves borrowed from the Brawl Legends series. He has a set of rings that has the spirits of Chaos and Spirit in them, which allows him to use Chaotic-flame and crystal-based techniques to form weapons like swords, his unique technique Bring the Rain acts similar to Amaterasu. One of my basic attacks Spiralling Wave is a dispersable Rasengan. He is illusion and Sharingan specialist. He can produce a basic level Susanoo. **'BOND': A OC belonging to LeeHatake93. He is a unique fusion of four heroes (Luffy, Ichigo, Goku, and Naruto) who has the abilities of them and is counted as one of the most powerful characters in this game. He is the second guest character to appear in this game. **'Skin Daddy': A OC belonging to Goopking. He is a dark being that has many unique dimensional and fear inducing abilities. He is the third guest character to appear in this game. **'Kagen Masamune': A Naruto OC created by me. He is a kumo shinobi who has the unique kekkei genkai called Metaru Ayatsuri (Metal Manipulation) and he is the last of his clan. His unique technique Raiton: Shishi Hōkō (Lightning Release: Lion Roar) is where he does some handsigns and fires a lion head-shaped blast of lightning chakra from his body. His ultimate technique Kumo-Ryū Tetsugiri (Cloud-Style Iron Beheading) is where he forms a katana from his hand and swipes it at his foes to launch a barrage of huge metal blades at them. He is currently in love with Samui. **'Monkey D. Angela': A One Piece OC created by me. She is the mother of Luffy and the ex-wife of Dragon who is the captain of the Red Dragon Pirates. She ate the Jigen Jigen no Mi (Dimension Dimension Fruit) that granted her the ability to create and control dimensional energy. She has the ability to use all three forms of Haki and is a skilled swordswoman. She uses a katana called Muramasa. In her timeline, she became a Yonko. Her unique technique Ittōryū Iai – Aka Shini (One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique - Red Death) is where she dashes toward at her foes with a red aura forming around to instantly slash them with one mighty slash. Her ultimate technique Jigen Jigen no Pandora (Dimension Dimension Pandora) is where she forms a box of dimensional energy around her foes as she puts the blade of her katana into a portal, which makes a series of copies to the blade to pierce the foes within the box. **'Tiqua': A fusion OC created by me. She is the potara fusion of Tifa Lockhart and Aqua that has the abilities from both of them. She uses a fighting style mixed of keyblade fighting and martial arts. Her unique technique Blizzaga Fist is where she forms icy energy around her fist and punches out at her foes to hurl huge shards of ice at them. Her ultimate technique Ultima Burst is where she forms a sphere of magical energy in her free hand and thrusts it out at her foe to fire the magical energy sphere at them to create a powerful explosion on impact with the foe. She uses the Rainfell keyblade in her fighting style. *Some of the characters have new moves exclusive to this game. **Mai's unique and ultimate moves are new fire based moves. Her unique technique Rasenhonō (Spiralling Blaze) is where she spins around with flames forming around herself from the clothes part of her outfit. Her ultimate technique Shiranui-Ryū Hi no Mai (Shiranui-Style Dance of Flames) is where she spins around while forming flames off of each attack until she flips into the air and throws down a barrage of fiery attacks that will create explosions. **Naruto's Ultimate technique Shin Rasengan (True Spiralling Sphere) is a advanced version of Rasengan where he transforms into his Tailed Beast Mode and forms a golden rasengan then rams it at his foes. **Ichigo's Ultimate technique Shin Getsuga Tenshō (True Moon Fang Heaven Piercer) is a advanced version of Getsuga Tenshō where he swipes his Tensa Zangetsu rapidly to launch a series of black energy blades at his foes. **Both of Yukimura's unique and ultimate techniques are exclusive for this game. His unique technique Blaze Dance is where he swipes his spears at his foes while they are engulfed in flames. His ultimate technique Phoenix Piercing Wave is where he rapidly thrusts his flame engulfed spears out at his foes where they create multiple fiery explosions. Category:Blog posts